More Than This
by KEALY KAMES
Summary: a kames love story based of the song More Than This by one direction hope you guys like


i love this song More Than This by One Direction im not a huge fan of theirs but i really do love this song its really good. An what do you do with a really good song ?

Make a luvy dubby BTR Slash an so this is what I did I hope you like it

ITS A KAMES!

Kendalls PoV

I sit on my bed in me an james shared room , with my guitar just struming to the song that i wrote for the beautiful brunett. I love him so much but yet he's getting ready for a dae with his boyfriend Dak . It hurts watching him make sures hes perfect for his date me wishing i was his date.

I don't know how James feels about Dak they've been dating for three months but jaames never fonds over him or act like a 15 yeaold girl crushing on JB. So i really don't know how he fls about him i just wish he would love me. every time we touch sparks fly. When glance at each ther its like the whole world an it just me an him

"Hey, Kendall how do i look?" said James

"You look Great" i sad givin him reasuring smile

"Thanks , see ya latter kenny " james said with a ginune smile

Simply replied with of as i watched him leave the room as the door shut i feel back on my bed letting my guitar hit my stomach. Hes gotta feel the same way i know he does

***********************WHEN JAMES COME BACK************************************

James PoV

I make my way into apt. 2J not in the best mood but not angry , just bumed me dak decieded to end thing i mean hes great an all but we really didn't really feel anything for each other were actully in love with other people an thats what we taked about this evning encourimg each other to tell the ones we love how we feel. but i just don't know how to tell Kendall that I love him.

As i walk in to me an kendalls room i nearly faint at the sight . There's candels everywear n kendall sitting on y bed in his pj's with a white rose in his hand his guitar sitting ahhply in his lap.

K KK Kendall whats all this i stuble out . "Jamie i have to tell you something that I've wanted to say for a long time " he says witha big smile . All i could do is nod . he came towards me anan grabbes me by my hand leading me towards the bed i sat down looking in his eyes not wanting to turn away.

*****************************kames***********************************************

Kendalls Pov

James I Love you. An before you say any thing i want you to listen ok?

As he nodded i picked up my guitar an began to sing

_I'm broken Do you hear me _

_I'm blinded Cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm praying That your heart will just turn around_

_And there's a walk up to your door_

_My eye turns to face the floor_

_Cause I can look you in the eyes and say_

_When he opens his arms And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just dying inside_

_It just don't feel right _

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Can't love you more than this_

_If I'm louder Would you see me?_

_Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?_

_Cause we are, the same_

_You saved me, when you leave it scarred again_

_And then I see you on the street In his arms, I get weak_

_My body feels I'm on my knees Praying _

_When he opens his arms And holds you close tonight It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_I've never had the words to say_

_But now I'm asking you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms_

_And as you close your eyes tonight_

_I pray that you will see the light_

_That's shining from the stars above_

_When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside _

_It just don't feel right Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he opens his arms And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right Cause I can love you more than this_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this_

_Can love you more than this_

**************************KAMES**************************************************

No Ones PoV

when kendall ended his song james was was in tears , kendall also had some running down his face ,

I Love you so much jamie an seeing you with him hurts me so much.

I love you to kendall , an im not with him anymore i couldn't be with him nymore cause i loved you to much im sorry for hurtin you by being with him.

its ok jamie .

An with that they leaned in an kissed each other sparked were fired everywear , that kiss was foor of love an passion. After a good while they broke apart for air , leaning in thier forheds touching the kiss eskamo style

owh jamie i always wanted to do that , me to kenny.

I love you so much beautiful, said kendall with a smile full of love

I love you to Mr. Awesome , james giled out making kendall chuckle. jamie your so adorable , well then kenny your sexy . the both laughed an laid down on james bed , kendall wrapping his arms around the boy he loves n they drifted of to sleep

knowing they couldn't have asked for anymore then this


End file.
